Since I've Been Loving You
by Firefly66
Summary: A series of one shots throughout the series w/ a few added characters. R/R
1. Pre Pilot

I pulled my wavy dark hair back in a messy ponytail as I walked around the kitchen trying to clean up the mess from breakfast. I didn't understand how only two people could make such a disaster. I had just started the hot water when I saw that familiar car coming down the drive, a cloud of dust following closely behind.

"Hailey, daddy's home" I called out but even before I did I could hear her tiny feet slapping across the floor followed by the slamming of the screen door. As I followed he stood there with that same crooked smile he always had waiting for her with open arms.

"Daddy" she squealed as he swept her up. "Oh, baby girl" he smiled and kissed her forehead. She clung to him like her life depended on it. I walked over grabbing his large duffle of clothes from where he'd dropped it still smiling at the two of them. Hailey was his pride and joy and she was most definitely daddy's little girl, no one had ever had someone more tightly wound around their finger than she did. I smiled wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and quickly pressing his cheek to my lips before hauling his dirty clothes back to the house.

It wasn't until Hailey laid down for her afternoon nap that I finally got to steal him away for longer than a moment. I giggled, almost like a silly teenager, as I felt his warm breath against the side of my face and his arms in circling me from behind as I finished stuffing his laundry into the washing machine. He kissed his way up and down my bare shoulder before I finally turned to him smashing my lips into his. I felt like I was sixteen again as he lifted me up to sit on the washing machine. He pulled back for a moment to catch his breath pressing his forehead to mine as I let my eyes slid closed. I felt like I could finally breathe again, like I had been holding my breath ever since he'd left and relief washed over me as I wrapped my arms around him. Just knowing that he was here with me and safe lifted an enormous weight off my chest.

"I have to leave, tonight." My eyes shot open, I pulled back, was he serious? He just got back and now he was leaving again?

"My dad, he was in California and I haven't heard from in about 3 weeks. Something's not right, I gotta find him" he explained, his eyes pleading for me to understand and not be too upset. I sighed, it sucked that he had to leave again but it was John and we couldn't just ignore the fact that he was missing.

"Come with me."

"What about Hailey?" He glanced away, clearly he had not thought this through before speaking and was trying to resolve it.

"I could call Caleb" I offered. We both felt bad leaving her with someone else, it wasn't something we did on a regular basis for the simple fact that she was our responsibility and something were to go wrong…well what then?

"I just don't wanna do this alone" he said softly. I nodded, he was clearly very worried which caused me to begin to panic. John had a bad habit of just disappearing, he'd finish a job and be off looking for another one forgetting that he had a son that was here worrying when he didn't hear word from him. John never was one to really stop and think about how others were feeling, he just barked orders. Well, he barked orders at Dean, he'd learned a while ago that I was tired of taking orders from him and was no longer going to be bossed around like an incompetent child.

It had been a while since I hunted, I was sure I was a little out of practice. I mostly did the simple salt and burn things and kept up on my training since I'd had Hailey, but this didn't seem to be that bad of a hunt if all we had to do was find John and bring him back.

"Alright I called Caleb, he said he'd keep Hailey for a while" I said walking into our bedroom a few minutes later. Dean was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. He groaned "Ok, I'm gonna take a quick nap and then we'll hit the road."

Caleb had said he was finishing up a job a few hours outside of Berkeley and said he would meet us there to grab Hailey. We drove for hours and finally arrived just after three in the morning, Hailey awoke long enough to kiss Dean and I both goodbye, her eyes still halfway closed, my poor baby. Caleb got her settled in the backseat while Dean went to get us a room at the motel we were currently parked at. I hugged Caleb tightly and they were off. Caleb had been like a father to me, when I wasn't with the Winchesters growing up I was with him seeing as how my own father just up and left after my mother's death. I felt my heart break a little as I watched them go, it killed me to be away from her.

"Hey, I got us a room" Dean called out as he left the small office. I put on a small smile, not that it did any good, he knew me better than anyone and he knew just as well as I did how it felt to be away from her.

"C'mon" he wrapped his arm around my shoulder reassuringly as we unloaded our bags. I had just stepped out of the shower when I noticed Dean putting on his jacket.

"Where do you think you're goin'" I teased.

"I gotta go pick up a couple things before we leave. I should be back before morning." I pouted a little as I watched him go, I hated being all alone, totally creeped me out. I salted the door and widow before crawling into bed, one of Dean's knives securely tucked under my pillow, just in case.

I hadn't even noticed I'd drifted off when suddenly the door flew open causing me to bolt upright. I groaned and flinched away as sunlight poured into the room, I was not a morning person to say the least and his rather loud and annoying entrance did not sit well with me.

"What time is it" I growled into the pillow as I buried my face into it once again. I didn't need to look at him to hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke.

"Oh, it's a little after six."

"Are you out of your freakin' mind?" The asshole left me alone all night and then decided to give me the wakeup call from hell, not a good way to start the day.

"Did you even bring me breakfast" I finally rolled over to look at him as he sat on the edge of the bed, he was empty handed, not good.

"Uh… No. But I did bring you a surprise, so let's go" he swatted me on the ass and went about gathering our things. I stumbled out into the light shielding my eyes as I continued to groan.

"Seriously, my surprise had better be caffeine. Asshole can't even bring your wife breakfast…" my thoughts suddenly stopped as I saw him. Standing there against the passenger side door, big goofy grin spread across his face, looking just as he did when we were kids, Sammy.

I squealed like a little girl, dropping my bag to the pavement as I ran to meet him. I jumped into his arms, he was a good foot and a half taller than me and instantly swept me off my feet. It felt so good to hug him again, it had been too long since I'd last seen him up close, I held him tighter just to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Alright, alright, c'mon we got work to do" Dean said loading our crap into the trunk. I was sure my smile hadn't been so bright in quite a while. I kissed Dean quickly before climbing in the back seat and all was forgiven…for now.


	2. Pilot

I sat patiently on the edge of the bed looking around at all the pictures taped to the walls, it looked as if John had been here a while, he'd obviously put a lot of work into this case. So why just up and leave now? He never left a case unfinished, it made me nervous that maybe he had found something bigger. I could hear the shower water starting, Dean had been pissed about having to ride all the way back in the Impala covered in mud and bitched the whole time. Sam and I weren't too pleased either, he smelled terrible. I sighed falling back on the bed, my arms outstretched above me head shutting my eyes for a few minutes of rest.

I recalled the spat Sam and I had had on the bridge earlier, I hated that we'd only been together such a short amount of time and already we were arguing.

"This is not going to be my life" he had shouted, defending himself. Dean just couldn't let it go that Sam really thought he could get out of this life. In some ways I wondered if Dean was jealous, if he secretly wanted a normal "apple pie life".

"Is this what _you_ want" he asked, bringing the argument to me. I had remained silent until then.

"Is this what you want for your daughter, to ruin her life? Because that's exactly what you're doing" he accused. I lunged toward him as Dean grabbed my upper arm holding me back.

"What would you know about _my_ daughter, it's not like you've been there" I spat back.

I rubbed my eyes as the words still rung inside my ears. I hated that Sam wasn't there for Hailey to know, neither of them knew what they were missing.

I saw Sam reach for a photo stuck on the mirror, it was the four of us, John, Sam, Dean and I. Caleb had taken it when we were still pretty young, we were celebrating. Dean had done well on his first hunt, a simple salt and burn but still a job well done. Then I watched him reach for another, one I had taken, it was of Dean holding Hailey, sitting on the hood of the Impala with John standing off to the side. Hailey was smiling at them both and the two men had the biggest grins I'd ever seen.

"She knows who you are, you know" I said sitting up. He looked back at me, confusion written all across his face.

"Dean and I show her pictures all the time, we make sure she recognizes you" I cracked a small smile.

"Why" he ask, he sounded like he felt guilty and a little disappointed.

"We want her to know you, even if you don't know her" I answered before the bathroom door opened and the conversation was over.

"I'm starving" Dean groaned as I shut the door behind us, Sam had decided he wasn't hungry.

"Dean" I said in a low voice as I nudged his shoulder.

"What" he asked turning to look at me, then followed my nervous gaze. Two police officers stood not too far from us talking to the motel manager, I knew we were busted the minute the small older man pointed us out. I walked to catch up with Dean who had walked a little further ahead pulling out his cell phone.

"Go find Dad" I heard him say. He turned quickly, we both looked a little nervous as I reached him, the officers right on my heels.

"Problem officers" he asked while I looked around taking in everything, trying to come up with an idea or way out but still nothing.

"Do you have anything that's real" I heard the man ask bringing my attention back.

"My boobs" Dean grinned in response. I smacked his arm, this was bad enough without his smartass remarks.

"Oh, I'm sorry, hers too."

Before I knew it both of us were being pinned to the hood of the car, not a first for either of us. I felt the familiar metal ring squeeze around my slender wrists before being pulled back to stand up straight and thrust into the backseat. I rolled my eyes while Dean just chuckled to himself after being shoved in the other side along with me.

"By the way" he said turning to me, "happy anniversary honey" he smirked.

_Asshole._


End file.
